narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Battle of Leaders: Seireitou Hyuga vs James Payne
Confrontation Seireitou had journeyed to the Guardians Hq, to meet with their leader, James Payne. After going through a grueling process of identification, he made his way to the assumed HQ of the HQ, where he applied for a meeting with James. The secretary let him through, and Sereitou readied himself for the ensuing confrontation. Seireitou entered the room where James was. "Ah, you must be Seireitou Hyuga correct?" asked James. "Yeah, im here to fight you, James Payne!" said seireitou as he drew KyuubiTaishou "Well, if you're that ready then let's get started," said James as he performed a few handseals. Suddenly, Every thing around James and Sereitou went black, save for themselves and each other. Soon, light and color were restored, and Sereitou looked around, guessing that they were in some sort of dome. "In case you were wondering, we're in the super dome, about twenty stories high, so one, don't destroy my facility, and two, don't go crashing out the walls and falling to your doom, which is BAD. Ready...?" "Heh, no promises" said seireitou as he disappeared, then reappeared behind James and used Chidori straight at him. "Ah, so your good enough to know this move... not bad." James effortlessly sidestepped the jutsu. "Royal slash," declared James as he cleanly sliced across Sereitou"s back. This sent Sereitou flying for a foot or two, but he got up like nothing happened. "This cut isn't very deep. I know your holding back!" "Oh, not at all. I'm not allowed to hold back. Your just pretty good, anticipating my moves. How old are you?" "Im 27, but that really desnt matter" said seireitou as he got up and summon energy to his face. His Hollow Mask appeared on his face, with his eyes turned black with yellow pupils. He moved faster and faster and attacked James with KatonGetsuga, blasting James with a powerful scarlet/black energy fang-shaped wave. This subsequently also sent James flying for a bit, but his recovery was... smoother. He got up with his sword held aloft, but his block had not been entirely successful. Part of the crescent shaped blast had curled around the blade, giving him shallow cuts on the right shoulder and left hip. "Wow, that was an impressive move, I couldn't even absorb all of it, there was so much energy in it. And that mask looks... interesting. Was it formed out of nothing?" The Fight Truely Begins "Heh, looks like i cant hold back this time. Fine then" seireitou zoomed around all over James, moving so fast that it appeared as if clones were all over. Seireitou also sent multiple KatonGetsugas at James from all over the area. "Well, I guess you're getting serious. Okay... " James begins to mumble under his breath as the attacks are coming at him. "Death Gale" This was the epitome of blocking with an attack. The resulting giant cyclone surrounding James not only dispelled all of Sereitou's attacks, but continued on to James' opponent and the wall of concrete-like wind hit Sereitou like... concrete. This did a number on his body, giving him multiple slashes on the torso, and sent a crack up his mask. "That was an S-Class move there. Judging by how well your attacks were dispelled, I'd say they were only at class A level. Please, etiquette would suggest that you don't hold back either. Or was that your best?" His monologue was interrupted by numerous cuts splurting up and down his body, causing him to faulter and fall to one knee. "Man, that's some force! you cut me without cutting me!" ]] Seireitou smiled, as he muttered some words: Sei Kō Ki. A blast of energy overcomed Seireitou and out of it, his sword was much different. He was glowing a rainbow color. "Wow, that's... an interesting sword. I'm intrigued about it's abilities, as most people who know about swords would know that the design should be as practical as possible. This would imply that your sword either doesn't need to be physically practical, or that wacky design is just for the sake of glorifying it. Care to politely explain?" Seireitou smiled, "How about i show it to you!!" said seireitou unleasing a Seikō KatōnGetsuga targeting to destroy James. "So impatient ... Time for the biggy. Ancient guardian of the abyss, child of the evil birth-mother, I command that you rain down your godly might and turn my enemies to their final resting place... Hydra torrent!" Seireitou activated his Kagegan to change the torrent into a powerful wind, then used Fire Style: Ultimate Fireball jutsu and attacked James. He appeared in the smoke of the blast, all burnt, then seireitou muttered: ""Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!, '''Six Bars of Light!'"'' and 6 bars of light energy attacked James to keep him in place, then seireitou muttered: ""Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!, '''Thunder Roar Cannon!'"'' and hit James with a destructive yellow energy wave. As the dust cleared from the resulting explosion, Sereitou saw the form of a man staggering up from the ground. James emerged, with the majority of his jacket blown of, and a large hole in his shirt, accompanied by a large, bloody burn mark. "Man, that smarts... Geez, you are insane. But not evil, like me. My students got the way they are now for a reason, and that reason is about to become clear for you..." At this he crossed his hand over the hilt of his sword while pointing it at Sereitou, saying these words:"May the holy powers forgive the use of thine own power by your servant, and grant the strength to bear this sin. May the snow fall on the Northern cathedral, the Fire burn in the western altar, the seas rage in the southern ocean, and the the wind howl in the grand eastern Gate. I ask that the four great powers converge upon my blade bringing the great will with them. I declare:World's Rest. This sent a pure white light at Sereitou, blowing into him with enormous force, forming a large, clear, water-like field around him. Inside, all the disasters of the world were occuring at once, and James was surprised that Sereitou wasn't literally falling apart. Not that he wanted to, but this fight had to end."Now, time to end this move: Ragnarok!" Seireitou activated his Bakudo #81, Splitting Void to block his Ragnarok. "If you keep using those kiddy spells at me, you will die" seireitou said as his Spiritual Pressure caused panic in James. Seireitou activated Hado #91, Black Coffin. He locked James in a large black box of energy with thousands of black energy swords slicing through it to James. The box vanished and James lyed on his knees, covered in blood. Seireitou used Bakudo: Six Bars of Light with Bakudo #99, First Song and Second. James' hands were sewn together with spiritual fabric that was unbreakable. He was pinned with many needles, blocking his chakra from protecting his body and lastly, 6 energy light bars drove into him, paralizing him. "Its over, James Payne" said seireitou donning his Hollow Mask. He pointed his KyuubiTaishou at James, right to his face, even a centimeter away, and muttered "KatonGetsuga". Unexpectedly, there was an explosion right at the tip of Sereitou's sword, just as he said those words. The KatonGetsuga blew apart, and the "shrapnel" of the move flew at Sereitou, leaving bloody slices up and down his body. As the dust cleared, James emerged from the cloud, and he appeared with some new gashes. "Yeah, I guess the that magic is kinda average for me. A little under "high" magic. But, you entirely forgot about one: my sword's absorbing qualities, and two: my highly trained reflexes. The combination of these allowed me to block your move, but I still can't block it completely, that would break the sword." As h said this he moved towards Sereitou at a leisurely pace, leaving his blade at his side. Then suddenly, he flash stepped to his side and said "But, you know that I still haven't reached my limit, and you also probably know that you are almost already there." This was when he brought his blade up and slashed Sereitou clear across the arm and chest, leaving a pretty deep gouge for a light-weight saber. Sereitou's retaliation was just too late, and James flashed back to his original spot, a reasonable distance away from his opponent. Seireitou could only laugh. "You think im at my limit, you mortal fool! said seireitou in a deep demonic voice. The fight gets serious "Im no-where near my limit, barly at 25% power." he said as he charged up his power. He used Rejection of Fate to heal all of his injuries quickly, and faces James. "Now then, how about you accually fight me with something other then kiddy tricks, heh?" asked seireitou. "Hey, Sam, I want a full anti-magic/chakra/spirit energy magi-carbon layer on the Dome," James hollered to nowhere "Sure thing James," said a voice that came over a loud speaker. At this reply came a loud sound of moving machinery and Sereitou looked up to find an extra layer of what seemed to be glass moving to cover the dome on the outside. "Magi-carbon is an element that is a strong solid at most temperatures, and it has many qualities that pertain to any type of energy. One of them is being able to create a barrier that nullifies any magic on contact. This means that not only will we be able to fight at the maximum strength we are able to, but we'll be able to do so without killing any innocent civilians in my city." the last words caused James' expression to change to an unamused expression. "I honestly dislike it when people don't take into consideration the safety of others... Especially those I have sworn to protect. Whats worse, you think that a minor upgrade from one sword to the next will help? I have an almost infinite amount of everpowerful spells at my finger-tips, not that I'll need to use them all on you." Sereitou was nearly floored(literally) by the amount of pure power that James now produced just by standing there. "May the generosity of God bless those who fight for thee... refresh." This move, like Sereitou's entirely healed James, which meant he was ready to fight even harder. Seireitou smiled. "I wondered when you were gonna get serious" Seireitou said as he began yelling. All of the city around them shook, and soon after, even the earth shook in fear. Out of the smoke, seireitou, his whole upper body was covered in a red fur. He had grown 9 red tails, his eyes were red with slitted pupils. "Huh, lets see how you can match my Shukai!" he said. Seireitou's power started to crack the barrier around them. Even causing chaos in James' city. "Oh, a bijuu... I thought that those were contained in the area of Pyros, or what you would call Nippon. But you made a mistake, as you might realize. Don't you know what the Guardians are?" said James as he readied for another attack. Seireitou laughed. "You really think its that easy, this is no ordinary Bijuu power, this is the KyuubiTaishou, one of the 3 Blades of Absolute Creation. Now then, come!" yelled Seireitou as he hit James with Kokuho. What happened next wasn't to be expected. After the smoke cleared from the beam's blast, James stood there with blade aloft, keeping the higher part steady with his hand and two deep gouges on his left and right where the attack diverged."We're demon hunters. I've fought bijuu before, and as you can see, I'm still alive. And what's that about the KyuubiTaishou? It doesn't matter if it's such an important weapon, you should know that the blade is only as good as it's wielder. So, to your "creation blade" I say this: Grandoise Raie. Sereitou was surprised by the size and force of the beam that was emitted by James simple saber and wondered what would happen if he was hit by the attack. Powers Collide "Heh" said Seireitou as he charged in with KyuubiTaishou, colliding with James' blade. Seireitou placed his hand on his blade and muttered, "KatonGetsuga". The attack damged James, but only barly. "Now, take this" said seireitou as he yelled out, "Dragon Strike!". A giant lighting blast shaped like a serpant dragon appeared, destroying the barrier, leveling the area and overcoming James with immense power. Smoke covered the field, and the barrier was no more. "What? No! That was a bad idea! You, of all people would be the last one I would want to break that dome. You have no idea what things might be lured here because of you're massive energy," said James as he quickly powered down, while keeping on guard for any surprise attacks. Seireitou used his Bakudo #81: Splitting Void to sheild the area and assisted the barrier with 8 Trigrams Barrier. "There, happy?" seireitou. Seireitou used his chakra in Shukai and manifested a KyuubiTaishou. He began to spin the blade from its chain using his finger. "Tell me James, what is the difference between a king and a horse?" asked Seireitou. Category:Fanon Story